


After 'Hathor'

by gregorin_greymalkin



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregorin_greymalkin/pseuds/gregorin_greymalkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hathor wasn't the only one who raped Daniel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After 'Hathor'

Looking at the fully-clothed figure on the bed, with his arms wrapped around himself, body braced and defensive into a rigidity that clearly yelled ‘Don’t touch!’ Janet Fraiser thought there must have been ten thousand virgin brides on their wedding night more open to a physical examination than Doctor Daniel Jackson was right now.

The other men she had seen so far, from airmen to General Hammond, had been extremely embarrassed about their part in Hathor’s brief takeover of the base, and still trying to come to terms with the way they had been made to follow the orders of someone they despised, but none of them had been as closed-off and defensive as Daniel. Probably because none of them had been raped.

Daniel was glaring at her defiantly now. He practically had a thought bubble over his head saying ‘Yes, I screwed up and everyone knows it, but do I have to be humiliated like this as well?’ He probably did think she was being unreasonable. He had already admitted the DNA in the Goa’uld larvae would be his, a tacit admission that he had indeed had sex with Hathor and remembered doing so. Why did she have to take samples for confirmation? What kind of a sadist was she?

Janet gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile. “Daniel, I think it would be a good idea if I gave you a sedative.” She was prepping the needle as she spoke. “Can you take off your jacket, please?”

He complied unwillingly, glaring at her as he did so. She was getting the impression that if he could have found a full deep-sea diver’s costume to wear he would have been buckling himself into that as fast as possible. The shirt went with even more reluctance than the jacket and with a look that told her she needn’t even think about trying to get him out of his t-shirt. As she injected the sedative, she said conversationally, “This is going to make you feel a little drowsy. Before it takes effect, please change into this gown, and get into bed, and I’ll be back in about ten minutes to see how you’re getting on.”

As she pulled the blinds around his bed, his body language was still screaming ’Don’t want to! Leave me alone!’ at her, but he was also, with many reproachful looks in her direction, unlacing his shoes, and unbuttoning his pants. Janet looked at her watch. She had been guilty of a slight understatement there. For the next ten minutes it was indeed going to make him a little drowsy, but ten minutes after that, it should have him sleeping like a baby. Which meant he wouldn’t be able to tell her what hurt and what didn’t, but it would make having his body examined for signs of Hathor-induced wear and tear a lot less stressful for both of them --

 

As Janet tapped tentatively on General Hammond’s door she still didn’t know what she was going to say.

“Come in, Doctor.”

Her doctor’s attention went to the injury on his head at once and she was pleased to see it seemed to be doing well.

Hammond nodded his head. “Take a seat. I gather you have the medical report on Doctor Jackson?”

She nodded. “Yes, sir.”

Hammond moved the papers on his desk, not making eye contact as he said, “And am I to presume that he did -- against his will -- supply the DNA samples Hathor needed to create the larval Goa’uld which were later destroyed?”

She wondered why it still surprised her when she got the reminders she did that Hammond was such a good man. But here he was, coaching her through the terminology he wanted her to use in her report so it was made clear Daniel had done nothing he could help; that ‘supply the DNA samples’ suggested he might just have let her take some of his blood, and then, of course, there was the emphasis on how it hadn’t mattered anyway because the larvae had all been destroyed.

She wondered for the first time if he’d had to fight to keep Daniel on a military field unit. She’d heard about the struggle to hang onto Teal’c and there were whispers that NID still hadn’t given up the hope of getting the Jaffa into one of their laboratories even now. But in the SGC it was just accepted now that Daniel was part of SG-1. It had struck her as a little odd at first. Daniel was young and fit, but he wasn’t remotely military. According to Colonel Makepeace the concept of ‘following orders’ was totally alien to him, and someone else had described him as having a sense of self-preservation comparable with your average five year old. But Colonel O’Neill had a way of making it seem very much to be expected that Daniel should be with them. They were going to new worlds that spoke old languages. They were the first contact team, they needed a linguist. They were trying to make new allies so they needed an anthropologist who could get along with even initially hostile races. And as the person who had unlocked the Stargate, naturally Daniel deserved to be in the first team. Stood to reason and he couldn’t understand why people were still bothering him with questions about it. Colonel O’Neill had pretty much got everyone thinking his way now, and very few people in the SGC still found it odd that SG-1 had an archeologist on their team. But that didn’t mean the people in Washington weren’t still raising objections from time to time. For all she knew they were still questioning Teal’c’s loyalty on a regular basis, and expecting Hammond to justify Daniel’s usefulness once a month, but none of it ever filtered back to them, so she would never know.

Now this was something she was not sure she wanted Hammond to know, but she didn’t feel able to make this decision by herself. She looked at him where he was sitting across the desk, impassive on the outside, but the concern radiating from him, eyes unexpectedly kind, and came to her decision.

She handed the report across the desk. “Sir, there are a few matters arising out of Daniel’s medical exam which I think you need to be informed about, but I don’t know if they need to go in my official report.”

She left a beat before she added, “Or need to go on Colonel O’Neill’s record.”

“Colonel O’Neill?” Hammond took the report with a frown on his face. “I don’t see how he’s relevant to what Hathor did to Doctor Jackson.”

Janet met his gaze, letting him see how serious this was. “Neither did I until I examined Daniel, sir.”

As Hammond opened the report and started reading, Janet felt a mixture of relief and anxiety that it was out of her hands now, that someone else apart from Hathor now knew the truth.

 

_Twenty four hours earlier…_

 

Hathor looked at the sleeping human and stroked a finger down his back. He looked so vulnerable in his nakedness and she pulled back the blanket so she could admire the full picture. His skin was deliciously smooth, unscarred. His body was well proportioned, with broad shoulders and a narrow waist, but it was his face which had captured her attention. It was true that any young fertile male would have served her purpose, but she needed one who satisfied her eye as well and this one certainly did that. She preferred men of a more muscular kind as her Jaffa, although she had never been fortunate enough to have a Jaffa under her command as pleasing to the eye as the Shol’va who had left the service of Apophis to serve these Tau’ri. In time she would make him realize that she truly was a goddess and that he should transfer his allegiance to her.

This human had pleased and displeased her in equal measure. His beauty had certainly pleased her. So had his eventual submission to her will. She had forced him to give her pleasure, had stolen pleasure from him, forced him to climax and supply her with the code of life she needed. But he had resisted her far more than she deemed acceptable. She was a goddess. He was a miserable mortal, even if he was one with a most acceptable outer casing. He had no right to be able to resist either her powers, her will, or her beauty. For his resistance, he needed to be punished. But she had no desire to mark his body any more than she had done already when combating his struggles.

The one called ’O’Neill’ deserved punishment also. Despite bowing to her will at last, he was requiring greater quantities of her energies than she was used to expending to force him to remain obedient.

It was time that both he and her beloved learnt the full depths of their own enslavement to her will. Time they realized that they were no more than her puppets; hers to command at will.

When she opened the door to send a summons for O’Neill and found the man already outside it she felt a twinge of doubt. Then she collected herself. Of course, he was there waiting for her, he could not stay away from her. He loved her. As all men loved her and always would.

The way he attempted to look past her was truly aggravating. “Is Daniel…?” He looked as if he was struggling to find the words.

Hathor hastily blew more of the mist into his nostrils; three times the normal dose. She saw the intelligence in his eyes dim, the remaining flickers of freewill fading like a snuffed candle. “You will obey me.” She snapped the words out.

O’Neill nodded dully. “Yes.”

“Unquestioningly and absolutely. You are mine to command.”

“Yes.” But even now she thought she saw a glimmer of confusion there; a lingering doubt. How dare he doubt her!

“Close the door!” she snapped it at the airmen outside who were gazing at her adoringly. As the door closed, she turned to look at O’Neill. He was gazing at her sleeping mate with a frown on his face.

“Is Daniel okay…?”

She strode over to where O’Neill was standing. “I have granted him a great honor. He is the one I have chosen to supply me with the code of life.”

“Oh.” O’Neill was still looking at the sleeping man dully. She could see his brain struggling through the veils of her mist like a drowning man being dragged down by a fishing net.

“Now I will grant you a great honor.” She found a smile for him, stroking her fingers across his chest. He relaxed at her touch and she saw the dream-like look come into his eyes. That was better. She wafted more mist across both men as her sleeping beloved began to stir. “I will let you mate with my beloved.”

“Mate…?” O’Neill was looking at her lustfully now. His gaze fixed on her body. “You and I…?”

She turned him to look at the younger human who was blinking at them in confusion. “With him.”

O’Neill stared at her dully. “Mate…with Daniel?”

“At once.” She snapped the words out. “Take him. He is my gift to you. Take him now. I command it.”

Daniel was gazing at her in confusion. “I don’t understand…”

She bent over him, breathing more mist into his nostrils. “You wish to please me, yes?”

“Yes.” He nodded, blue eyes gazing at her in adoration. “Above all other things.”

“Then you will lay with he who will soon be my first prime, and let him use you as I command it. If you disobey me you will be punished.”

Hurt sprang into his eyes. “I would never disobey you. I love you.”

She smiled at him tenderly and ran her finger along his jaw. “I know you do, Beloved. And for you there shall be great rewards. But first, you must let the one called O’Neill use you in whatever way I demand.”

O’Neill was still staring at the younger slave in bewilderment. “You want me to…do Daniel?”

She walked around O’Neill, letting her fingers play a tantalizing pattern on his chest and shoulders. She whispered huskily. “I know you find the idea arousing.” She breathed more mist and saw him gasp from the mingled impact of it, her perfume, her proximity, and her power all combining to make him unable to think of anything but sex; hard and fast, and immediate. She stood on tiptoe to breath it in his ear. “Take him as you would any other whore. I command you.”

O’Neill crossed over to the bed where Daniel was blinking at him in confusion and she watched in eager anticipation. She had already decided that if these two would not bow to her will she would give the young slave to the befuddled human males who _would_ obey her every will. Perhaps she would lift the enchantment she had placed upon O’Neill and make him watch it in his right mind. But she would prefer it like this, where she could see for herself the proof of her hold on them. She had bid men kill their wives for her in the past. Feed their children to wild dogs. It was a small matter indeed to ask a man to rape his friend.

In one part of his mind O’Neill knew there was something very wrong with this picture. But he was too confused to know what was wrong and what was right. Clearly it was right to love Hathor. He desired her as he had never desired any other woman; he was on fire for her; possessed and obsessed by her. But now she was asking him to screw Daniel and that was very difficult to understand. Why did she want him to screw other people instead of her? And what was this business about her granting Daniel a great honor? It was supposed to be him, Jack O’Neill, to whom she granted honors.

Daniel was blinking at him in confusion. He wasn’t dressed either. He was definitely buck naked and smelt of recent sex and Hathor’s perfume. The combination of those scents went straight to O’Neill’s groin as he felt a weird mixture of jealousy and tenderness struggle in his breast. Looking at Daniel he felt the anger any man would towards a rival for the woman he loved; but also friendship, compassion, concern. Daniel wasn’t looking too good, kind of dazed and a little scratched and bruised. Except…he was also looking very good. All that smooth bare skin. Those long long legs. That mouth.

O’Neill reached out and cupped Daniel’s face in his hand and Daniel gazed up at him with eyes so big and so blue the ever present image of Hathor’s face momentarily faded.

“Daniel…?” He said the name experimentally.

“Jack…?”

Daniel didn’t seem to be firing on all cylinders at all. O’Neill was definitely going to have to be the one to make sure Hathor got what she commanded.

O’Neill bent his head and kissed Daniel on the mouth. He was hoping to get a taste of Hathor’s lips, and there it was, the irresistible flavor of her melting on his tongue. He gripped Daniel harder at this proof of his betrayal. Daniel had kissed Hathor. He’d slept with her. He had known the body of their goddess. No wonder she wanted him punished for such presumption. Daniel’s mouth was warm and soft. He had a full lower lip that O’Neill sucked on experimentally. When Daniel obediently opened his mouth he decided to seek out more taste of Hathor by sucking on Daniel’s tongue, licking the last of her from the inside of Daniel’s mouth.

He pushed Daniel back to take another look at him and Daniel was gazing up at him as if he had no idea what was going on. O’Neill decided to kiss him again. He couldn’t taste Hathor this time; he’d licked the last of her flavor from Daniel’s lips with the last bout of kissing. This was all Daniel flavor. It was a very pleasant flavor, surprisingly so. He liked the way Daniel smelt too. Liked the warmth of his skin. When he touched his bare shoulders, he liked that little shiver Daniel gave in response. Liked the way Daniel wasn’t resisting him at all. He had a vague awareness that Daniel wasn’t usually this obedient. That there was something just a little odd about Daniel just sitting on this bed buck naked letting his CO stick his tongue down his throat. But as Hathor had commanded it, it really made sense that Daniel would agree to it. If it pleased their goddess, it was clearly a good idea.

He pushed Daniel down onto the bed and Daniel subsided underneath him, very passively and gracefully.

The image of Hathor in his mind was definitely fading now. He couldn’t help noticing how beautiful Daniel was. He’d never really noticed that before. Daniel was a guy, after all. But now he’d been commanded to desire him, he couldn’t help noticing that Daniel was actually pretty desirable. That was a nice body Daniel usually kept so well wrapped up in those ill-fitting clothes. He liked the way Daniel’s chest was so smooth. It would have felt weird fucking someone with body hair. But Daniel’s body was kind of like a statue. A warm, willing statue.

Daniel’s hair was looking mussed, the bangs straying into his eyes. O’Neill brushed it back, trying to comb it with his fingers to tidy it. Daniel gave him a bewildered flicker of a smile and O’Neill drew a circle with his thumb against Daniel’s cheekbone. “You okay?”

Daniel looked around in confusion. “I’m not sure.”

O’Neill kissed him gently, tantalizing him with his lips, trying to encourage him to respond, and this time Daniel did respond, opening his mouth and tentatively touching O’Neill’s tongue with his. O’Neill kissed him, slow and deep and tender, enjoying the taste of him even more this time. He liked the fact Daniel was naked while he was fully clothed; liked feeling in control again, something he’d been missing over the past few…was it hours or days since Hathor had arrived and made him realize how much he loved her?

Daniel closed his eyes when O’Neill kissed him, responding a little more now, albeit uncertainly. It was a long time since he’d kissed anyone this…sweet. Daniel was like the girls he’d dated back at High School. The ones whose fathers had disapproved of him. The kind of date you were told to have back safe and sound by eleven, and a part of you wanted nothing more than to get their bra strap undone, while another part didn’t want to betray their belief that you cared about them for more than the way they looked.

Except he did care about Daniel for more than the way he looked. Hell, he hadn’t even consciously noticed the way he looked until a few minutes ago, but it had still ripped his guts out when he’d thought what the Touched could be doing to him. He was very…fond of Daniel. Very, very fond. And kissing him felt good. O’Neill kissed him some more, slow and tender, then deep and passionate, holding Daniel’s head still as he explored his tonsils thoroughly. Daniel still had his eyes closed, still responding. He was squirming a little, getting aroused. O’Neill could feel Daniel’s warm naked body rubbing up against his, little jolts and shivers going through it. Every time Daniel’s naked body brushed against his clothed one he got more turned on, and he had been pretty turned on to start with. Daniel was very appealing like this. Sort of wriggly and submissive at the same time; squirming up against O’Neill and then dropping down again, breathlessly, like he wasn’t really sure what he wanted, he just knew he wanted something.

O’Neill pulled back to snatch a breath and saw Daniel with his eyes still closed blindly opening his mouth to try to recapture his lips. That was very sweet; that Daniel didn’t want O’Neill to stop kissing him.

“Hey…” O’Neill stroked a hand down Daniel’s bare chest and Daniel’s eyelashes lifted to reveal pupils dilated with desire. “You okay?”

Daniel gave him a shy smile. “Yes.”

O’Neill noticed scratches on Daniel’s chest and frowned. They looked painful. And there were bruises too. He reached down and kissed a darkening bruise on Daniel’s arm, feeling the muscle of his bicep under his tongue. He found another bruise on his ribcage and kissed that. Daniel gave a little sigh of relief as O’Neill kissed each mark, as if he really was taking away the sting of each one with his kisses. O’Neill kissed down lower, finding another bruise on Daniel’s hipbone. He looked up at him, getting a close up view of Daniel’s silky skin, aware of what was becoming a straining erection by his left ear, aware of a straining erection of his own. Daniel looked back. O’Neill kissed Daniel’s thigh while still gazing at him and Daniel gave a little spasm of surprised pleasure, mouth open, those huge blue eyes fixed on O’Neill. Wondering why he’d never noticed it before, O’Neill realized Daniel was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen in his life….

 

Hammond put the folder down carefully but Janet Fraiser thought she saw his fingers tremble a little before he collected himself. She knew he was a man of the world but the lab results confirming exactly whose semen had been found inside the SGC’s most vulnerable civilian consultant did not make for pleasant reading. She hoped he understood the significance of that sunblock residue too; the proof that whatever O’Neill had done he had at least used lubricant to do it. That was one of the pieces of circumstantial evidence making her hope it might have been consensual. As much as anything could be deemed consensual when it took place between two people who were under the control of an alien with mind-controlling powers.

“Is Doctor Jackson aware…?”

She shook her head. “I don’t think he remembers anything about it, sir.”

“What about Colonel O’Neill?”

“Given the way he’s been behaving I think the last thing he remembers is going to see Hathor. He apparently doesn’t have any recollection of being turned into a Jaffa either, and Daniel’s memories of what Hathor did to him seem to be very fragmented.”

Hammond adjusted his collar. “In your professional opinion, Doctor, would you say that intercourse was voluntary or not?”

“I don’t think either of them would have done this in their right minds, sir.”

Hammond met her gaze. “That’s a given, Doctor. What I mean is…?”

“What you mean is: did Colonel O’Neill hold Daniel down and rape him for Hathor’s gratification, or did she manage to persuade them this was just something they both really wanted to do?”

Hammond nodded. “Yes.”

Janet looked back at the medical report even though its contents were burnt into her memory. “Daniel had a number of bruises. They could have been caused by Colonel O’Neill. On the other hand he also has a number of scratches which I would say were definitely made by Hathor. He does seem to have put up a struggle at some point, but I’m not sure whether it was with Hathor or Colonel O’Neill. Or both of them.”

Hammond flinched at the picture she was painting and she didn’t blame him. “So you’re saying Doctor Jackson could have been raped by both Hathor and Colonel O’Neill?”

“Yes, sir. Both of them definitely succeeded in having sexual intercourse with him, and he resisted at least one of them.” She saw Hammond put a hand up to his head and hurried to say something positive. “However…Daniel has no internal injuries of any kind, and his bruising is superficial. There is a lot of evidence to suggest that he was properly prepared for…intercourse and being blunt, sir, if he’d fought against Colonel O’Neill, I would have expected him to be a lot more badly damaged than he is.”

“Well, that’s something.” Hammond’s tone was bleak and she wondered if he was also having to fight images of Hathor holding Daniel down while O’Neill raped him.

“Do I tell them or not?”

Hammond looked up at her. “I don’t see what purpose it serves at this time to tell them something they don’t remember.”

“It’s just that if we tell them now, while they don’t remember it, it will be something they know, that hopefully won’t upset them too much. It won’t have very much reality for them because there are no memories to accompany the knowledge, but it does mean that if either of them start to remember it won’t be such a shock for them.”

Hammond nodded. “I understand what you’re saying, doctor, and if they weren’t both on a military field unit, I would agree with you. But they are putting their lives on the line for one another every day out there, as a team. They need to be able to trust one another.” He looked up at her. “I know Jack O’Neill. I know he’s a good man. I know he would risk his own life to save Doctor Jackson or any one of his team without a second thought.”

“Daniel knows that too, sir.”

“Yes, he does. But I wonder how hard it’s going to be for him to remember that if also knows that Colonel O’Neill had…intercourse with him against his will. These people need to trust one another, instinctively, and absolutely.”

“I know that, sir, but -- ”

Hammond looked up at her. “Perhaps you’re not aware of Doctor Jackson’s personal circumstances?”

“I know his wife was…”

“He has no one, Doctor. He was orphaned at the age of eight. His foster parents are dead. His grandfather is a voluntary psychiatric patient. He is no longer in contact with any of his college associates. The only family that boy has is here, in the SGC, and the person he is closest to and needs to believe in the most, is Colonel O’Neill. I don’t want to take away from him the only thing he has left for no good reason.”

She sighed in defeat. “So, you think we should say nothing and hope that they never remember?”

Hammond handed the folder back to her. “Yes, Doctor. That’s exactly what I think we should do. I would also suggest a little prayer might not come amiss.”

 

Daniel dreamt he was wrapped in purple mist and strong arms, his bare skin warmed by hands that comforted, protected…aroused. A body on top of his, moving on top of his, buttons being undone, breathing harsh with wanting but wrapped around whispered words of love, a mouth kissing his, determined, passionate; a tongue in his mouth, exploring; kisses getting fiercer, breathing harder, determined but gentle hands turning him, arranging him, fingers exploring him, intimately, in deep forbidden places he’d never known he possessed. He could hear himself groaning with desire; something entering him; oh god yes, no, pain and pleasure, too much, hands on his hips, holding him, a mouth pressed to his ear rapid whispering asking him if he was sure he wanted this, and him breathing how much he wanted this, oh god yes, how he wanted this…

Daniel woke with a gasp, body streaming with sweat, seeing her in his mind, Hathor, beautiful and terrible and evil as Apophis; a poisoned chalice he had kissed. He could have wept with shame and frustration as he realized he was hard again. Every night he woke with her in his mind and his body on fire, still feeling lips kissing a trail across his skin, fingers touching him, the sound of his own snatched breaths intermingling with that of another. It had felt like love; exactly like love; not just desire and animal passion, but something so deep and so tender; like safety; like coming home.

He had betrayed Sha’re utterly, not just with his body but with his mind, because when he’d spent his seed into hands that had caressed him to climax, he’d whispered “I love you…” He remembered turning his head and feeling warm lips pressed to his temple, then a mouth nuzzling his ear, gusts of hot breath making it tingle as the one he thought he loved panted for breath. Every cell in his body had been alight with pleasure, his heart thumping in his chest, the happiness almost choking him, as featherlight kisses danced a trail across down his cheekbone until their tongues met again and intertwined…

And none of it had been as it had seemed to be. No love on either side. Just purple mist and a Goa’uld who liked to make men her puppets and him dancing on the end of her strings.

Daniel felt tears burn his eyes as he curled up on the mattress. He would get over the shame of having succumbed to her. He would probably get over the fact he had almost given a Goa’uld the means to take over the planet in time. One day he might even get over the fact it was his fault Jack had so nearly been turned into a Jaffa.

But he would never get over the loss of that love which had never been and never would be; the love so perfect he should have known it could only ever have been a lie.

 

##### Fin


End file.
